White Knight Chronicles: Ancient Clan
by RebornBlood
Summary: The Dogma Wars raged 10,000 years ago, yet the prophecy claimed they would begin again. That time has come. And a clansman who has ties with the third unknown side of the war shall be brought along on for a grand ride. Where friends and heritage and kin pull him in separate directions... where he may have to choose one... and forsake the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, everyone I didn't really like how my original WKC fic was turning out. So here's the remake! I hope it's better than the first!**

**I don't own WKC.**

)()()()(

The sky was clear, flowers blooming, a few butterflies dance around the area, some of the local wild animals and Kibbles and Polkans lazed about in the fields. The prosperous Kingdom of Balandor was bright and lively with excitement. King Valtos's lone daughter, Cisna, had at long last reached her coming of age day. Now at the lovely age of eighteen. All of the people were overjoyed that their princess had finally become an adult.

But yet… not everything can go as planned.

Sounds of the thunderous hooves of horses clopping quickly along the ground soon filled the air. Four armored horses flying through the fields all of their riders dressed as if going to war. The five riders came to a stop at the top of a small cliff that overlooked Balandor.

"General, I give you Balandor." A small old semi-fat man said, dressed in red, with a balding head and hair on the sides of his head that stuck up in a somewhat ridiculous fashion and a curly handlebar style mustache and beard. All-in-all he looked like a clown but had an air about him that said he could give fight.

The supposed 'general' he was speaking to looked far more impressive and combat ready. The man was dressed in shear black armor that did not seem to reflect much light if any at all, a purple cape adorned his back, possibly for show or to let people know of his rank, his helmet, which was made of the same material as the rest of his armor, had a pair of forward horns that turned down, and the eye slits in the helm had a form of red glass over them giving the effect that the man's eyes were glowing red. He would almost appeared to be demon to certain people.

The general looked out at the port city and capital of all of the Kingdom Balandor, he said nothing as he observed.

The pudgy man chuckled, "Yes, General Dragias, I feel tonight celebration will be one to remember."

Dragias said nothing as he continued to look out at Balandor, yes, tonight no one would ever forget.

)()()()(

The two guards at the gates of Balandor scanned over the crowds of people coming in and out of Balandor, nothing more than civilians going about to do their jobs or coming back early to make sure they were back in time for the festivities that were going to happen later that night. There were a few wandering traders coming and going as well, some moving on to other places and others coming in in hopes of selling their goods to the people at the many parties that night.

One of the guards noticed one of the people coming into Balandor was dress in head to toe in a shabby cloak and carrying a long wrapped up object.

"Hey, you with the hood! Not so fast." the guard said.

"Hm? You wouldn't be talking to me, would you?" the person's head turned toward the guard as they spoke show a bit more of their face, revealing that it was clearly a man, with wrinkles of age and thick beard and moustache.

"Let's have a look at your face." the guard said walking up to the old man.

"Surely you've better things to do than look upon the pockmarks and wrinkles of a tired old man, no?" the man said shaking their head.

"I said, take of the hood and show me your face!" the guard bumped the old man with his hand holding his spear as a threat.

The old man looked up at the guard and fixed his eyes to the guards through his helmeted head, and the strange old man's eyes glowed red and the air around it shimmered.

The guard backed up as if stunned and his body went limp and he dropped his spear, "Good enough. Proceed."

The man's voice was off as if he was in a trance. The older man did not seem to notice, "Oh, many thanks. You soldiers are truly a credit to your king."

The old man walked around the stunned guard, as the other gate guard came over, "Hey, you sure? I don't like the looks of him…"

The other guard groaned as just waking up from short nap.

)()()()(

"Any moment now." the old man spoke as he looked up at the castle, a breeze ruffling his cloak, "The prophecies were very specific about where it would begin."

)()()()(

Cisna looked out at Balandor from the large castle balcony, everything looked so small and pretty from up here, it was always a place to come for her to clear her head. Maybe it was the breeze that always came up here, or perhaps the view.

An old man in very aristocratic clothing, a graying beard and hair, a magnificent crown atop his head; King Valtos sighed as he looked at his daughter, "Cisna…"

The king's attendant Sarvain walked up behind the king, "Your Grace? How does our young princess fare today?"

"Look at her Sarvain," the Valtos said sadly, "She's the picture of her mother."

"It's been ten painful years since that day and still my Cisna speaks not a word." memories filled Valtos's mind as he remember that one horrific day his wife and queen, Floraine, was robbed from by the attack the Farians launched on the castle so long ago.

And Cisna had seen the death of her mother first hand…

"Are you sure we should proceed with the ball?" Sarvain ask worriedly, "Presenting her to the people now might only add to their alarm."

"Oh, what nonsense." the king persisted turning to look at Sarvain, "None of those attending expect Cisna to speak. Her presence and composure will suffice."

Valtos turned to look back at his beautiful daughter, "Still… I would give all my riches to see a real smile cross her face again."

The king hung his head in sadness, "Floraine, she would know. She always knew how to make Cisna laugh…"

"Sire." Sarvain said semi-distressed by his king's behavior, "Forgive me, but the Princess's heartbreaking condition begs the old question. Why in creation are we making peace with the very same people who robbed her of her mother?"

Valtos fully face the attendant, his gaze serious, "My wife is gone, Sarvain. War has taken her just as it has taken so many before her."

The king turned his head and he could faintly make out a procession making its way toward the city, no doubt the Farians finally arriving, "The Farians speak our tongue. We ought to trade words with them from now on, not lives."

Sarvain made small sound that the king did not catch.

It was at that moment that Cisna turned around realizing someone was also up on the balcony with her. The moment she saw her father she quickly moved over to him and kneeled.

Sarvain place a hand over his chest and bowed at the waist.

"Oh, Cisna! You look radiant." Valtos complemented his daughter, "That dress suits you beautifully."

Cisna looked up at her father a tiny smile gracing her lips; however Valtos could tell it was partially forced.

"Your Grace." a knight said as he came and kneeled before the king.

"What is it?" Valtos asked, turning to look at the man.

"Archduke Dalam of Faria will be arriving shortly," the knight said.

"Good." the king nodded, "See that he is given a proper welcome."

"Yes, sire." the knight bowed his head for moment, "Also, a group calling themselves the Marcus Revelers are outside the gates. They say they wish to perform in honor of Her Highness's special day. Shall I turn them away?"

"A circus, today?" Valtos queried.

"A gift!" Sarvain claimed, "What day could more deserving of a little extra celebration?"

Valtos looked at Cisna for moment before lightly nodding to himself, "Very well. Let them into the city then."

"Yes, sire." Sarvain nodded as the knight stood and bowed before leaving, Sarvain followed suite a twisted smirk coming onto his face, a cruel glint entering his eyes.

)()()()(

Cyrus, Captain of the Castle Guard, walked up the one of gate leading out of the city.

"Anything to report?" he asked the guard at post.

"No, sir." the guard said.

Cyrus and the guard watched as the Farians' procession approached.

"That is quite the procession." the guard said rather impressed.

"I hope the archduke has enough pillows." Cyrus said bitterly, he scoffed, "Warmongering Farian Scum."

Cyrus and the guard kneeled as the archduke approached in his raised chair. The archduke gestured with one of his hands and the procession halted.

"Who are you?" the archduke questioned his tone bored as if he didn't really want to be threre, as he looked at Cyrus, his horns that all Farians had atop their heads was far more impressive than the others within his procession, easily two to three feet in length with many branches coming off his main horns, truly an impressive display.

"I am Cyrus of Balandor." Cyrus said, "Captain of the Castle Guard."

Cyrus bowed his head more so the archduke would not see his anger filled eyes and forced out his next words, "Your Excellency, we are most honored by your visit."

"Tell me, sir." Dalam spoke, "How is his Grace? Is he doing well these days?"

Again Cyrus's words were forced, "He is doing quite well, Your Excellency."

"Is he now?" the archduke questioned, "That's good to hear. Now then, if you will excuse me."

Dalam gestured with his hand again the procession proceeded again.

"Does His Grace really hope to make peace with these people?" the guard asked Cyrus as the procession past. Cyrus and the guard stood up.

"Peace with the Farians?" Cyrus sneered, "The idea makes my blood boil. Has the King forgotten so soon?"

)()()()(

Small fireworks popped in day time sky, no lights or color were in them, simply explosion of clouds of smoke that stood out against the bright blue day time sky.

I walked along the streets of Balandor from my house off to my new job that started today, I entered the start of the merchant section of Balandor nearly getting turned around despite the short distance; I'd still only been in Balandor for close to a week now, so things were still new to me.

I personally preferred the my old home of Albana, the desert sand, the blistering heat, the scorpions both big and small, the wild beasts (I'd brought along some of my more impressive pelts off of the ones I'd skinned, quite nicely placed in my home, I might it add), the people, the thugs (I could whip every one of them easy, majority-wise they were all talk), and above I all I missed my old man.

Now I'm no 'Daddy's Boy' or anything, I just greatly respect my old man is all, guy who could a damn good number of hits out of anything before going down, he knew how to use most weapons, he was a smith after all. He trained me too. Great family man, but when it came to training I'd never seen someone go so serious before.

Kinda scary really…

I found my way to my job after a few more minutes of looking, a wine shop. It wasn't the greatest but it was something, I was living on my own after all, I needed money.

I pushed the door opened. The first thing I saw was a big guy behind the counter, he had yellow skin and tiny horns coming out of his temples with slicked back white hair.

He looked at me as I came in, "Hm? Ah, you must be the new guy."

"My name is Soul." I introduced myself.

"I heard you were from Albana." the man said, "You're seriously pale."

I didn't deny it. For someone out of a desert town, I was incredibly pale skinned, even among people here in Balandor, I'm practically paper white.

"I know." I said blankly, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, you can go help me count up the wine stocks." the man said, pint to one of the selves of wine, "Name's Rapacci by the way."

I nodded and walked over to one of the shelves and started counting how many there was of each type of wine, I briefly noted that Rapacci was doing the same from the counter on another shelf.

After about another half hour most of the stocks had been counted and I heard the door open and someone came in humming a happy tune.

"Damn it Leonard!" Rapacci snapped.

"Whoa!" I heard the other person say surprised, I looked over and saw a guy about my age with brown hair that was somewhat messy on the top and then put into a ponytail, he was wearing relatively civilian clothes but a bit more designed for labor.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rapacci demanded, I guessed this Leonard guy was my new co-worker, "You better have not forgotten what today is!"

"Yeah, I know." Leonard said waving his hands in a vain attempt to calm Rapacci down, "Today is the Princess's ball. She's introduced to society and we step into the big time, got it."

"This is a momentous day for Rapacci Wines!" Rapacci said, waving his arms to emphasize his point, "The court picked us to supply wine for a party at the castle!"

Leonard put his arms behind his head a bored look on his face.

"We gotta do it right and earn the shop a bona fide royal commendation!" Rapacci continued, "Ah, I've worked my fingers to the bone to get this far…"

Rapacci threw his head back and put an arm over his eyes and made a few sobbing sounds, don't tell me my boss was crying? Dear gods…

"Look I'll leave for the Parma Winery now, and I'll be back with time to spare," Leonard told Rapacci.

"Ha! You better." Rapacci and his 'crying' stopped in an instant, he walked out from behind the counter, "I rented a beastwain at the village for you."

"Use it ta cart the wine back here like your life depends on it." Rapacci walked right up to Leonard and got in his face, "'Cause it does!"

"All… All right!" Leonard stammered as he took a step back.

"And while you're at it, that's the new guy." Rapacci nodded in my direction, I had stayed quiet the whole time letting the scene play out, "Take him with you."

Leonard looked over at me, seeming to notice me for the first time; he walked up to me, "Hi, there. I'm Leonard."

"I'm Soul." I said.

I saw an object start flying behind Leonard and ducked my head and the bucket Rapacci threw collided with Leonard's head.

"Ow!"

"Just get your butts moving!" Rapacci snarled, "You can talk on the road!"

"All right! Gods!" Leonard said, clutching his head, I think I could see a nice little bump starting to come through his fingers.

Rapacci shoved a piece of paper into Leonard's hands, "So you can keep what you're doing in that thick head of yours!"

Outside of the shop, Leonard looked at the paper; I did so too just to see what was on it, I wasn't really interested.

"Let's see…" Leonard mumbled, as he looked over the words, "We have to fetch the barrels from the Parma warehouse using the beastwain."

"Boy," Leonard sighed, "That is a lot of work!"

"I may be new to the job," I said, "but I'm pretty sure complaining doesn't get things done."

"Huh?" Leonard looked over at me.

My narrow turquoise eyes locked with his own blue ones, I ran a hand through my slicked back red hair, that while instead of being as flat as Rapacci's was mine stuck up a little bit more, kind of like a crown.

"What I mean is," I deeply sighed, "stop your complaining and let's get this job over with."

I got behind him and started pushing him forward towards the main road, and I'm also very happy to say I had an entire head in height on the guy, "Wha-! Hey!"

"Come on," I said, "One foot in front of the other. Left, right, left, right!"

"Alright!" Leonard exclaimed as he moved himself forward away from me, "I can walk on my own!"

I chuckled, "Let's get going then."

"You're odd you know that?" Leonard said to me as we walked down the main road to the southern gate.

"If I had one coin for every time I've had that to me then I could probably buy every inch of Balandor…" I said running a hand through my hair again, "And if had a coin every time someone pointed out how pale I was I'd be able to buy the whole damn world."

Leonard chuckled uneasily next to me.

I realized after I had walked a few more steps that Leonard wasn't next to me anymore, I looked back to see my co-worker looking at some old guy going back up the road.

"Leonard!" I called, "Stop staring at old guys and hurry up!"

Whatever trance Leonard was in he snapped out of when I called and he quickly caught up with me and we continued on our way back down the road.

I saw a guy race past me towards the gate. I didn't put anything on it, probably just in a hurry.

Then another person raced past me and Leonard, I thought it was odd, but still didn't put anything on it.

Five more people ran past us. The hell? Something was up. I looked ahead and saw a whole crowd at the gate.

"Hey, look!" Leonard said looking over the people.

I didn't need anyone to tell me anything. What was coming up the road was pretty obvious.

A circus. I hadn't seen one in ten years, just goes to show you how few there are these days.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Young and old of Balandor!" I heard the ringmaster call from the massive tent that was being brought in by to large beasts, "In honor of Her Highness's Coming of Age day, I give you wonders aplenty and sights unlike any! Step right up! The Marcus revelers have arrived!"

Confetti and streamers exploded from the tent as clowns appeared on all the platforms instantly started doing tricks. Some danced around with flaming batons, others did jumps and flips while balancing on top giant balls while other clowns were doing handstands and supporting the balls in the air.

"I've never seen a circus." Leonard said as the Revelers went deeper into the city, "This is going to be some party!"

"Yeah," I said, "It is. I can't wait to get back."

We both turned around and started heading out of the city and onto Balastor Plain.

When we'd finally gotten out of the city boundaries Leonard pointed ahead, "The village of Parma is due south of here. Pretty simple. There's not much to it, but it's a nice enough place."

He turned over to me, "Say, uh, you're new to Balandor aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Then how about I show you some of the sites along the way?" Leonard offered, "Sound good?"

"As long as you don't goof off." I responded.

"Hey!" Leonard pleaded, "I may be a bit of a slacker but come on!"

I shook my head and grinned, "I'm kidding! Take a joke, big guy!"

Leonard sighed, "Let's just be careful alright? We're in the wild now."

"You should see my pelts." I told him, "I can handle myself plenty with these small fry."

"Um, alright…" Leonard said.

"Come on." I said going done the path.

The trip was rather came a few Polkans and Kibbles on the path, they apparently wanted give our legs a few good whacks. We whacked them instead, right into a very long dirt nap.

"Here we are. Welcome to Parma." Leonard said. I looked at the village with its small house and few shops darted about, it was mostly farmland as far the eye could see past the fence line-and gods were those windmills huge!

"Hey! You're on time for once."

Leonard and I turned around and I saw a girl, with-get this-purple hair of all things. Giving her a quick look over she had on long boots and one piece yellow dress with a high skirt and a few frills on the ends.

"Yulie!" Leonard exclaimed.

"How've you been there, Leonard?" the girl-Yulie asked as she came forward between the two of us, as she did she looked at me, "Oh! You must be the new guy. Rapacci told me you were coming. Glad you could make."

"I'm Soul." I said, "A pleasure."

"Yulie." The girl introduced herself, "Same to you."

Yulie looked at us both, "The wine's all set to go. Follow me."

She waved at us as she turned around; I don't know why but stared after Yulie for a few moments before Leonard snapped me out of it.

"Want me to ask her she wants a date?" Leonard teased me.

"Don't push your luck, Ponytail." I responded.

Yulie's hair caught my eye again.

"Hey, you think she dyes her that way?" Very bad move on my part.

Yulie must have super human hearing, because somehow, despite the fact that I lowered my voice, she still heard me.

"Say that again you'll regret it!" Yulie snapped as she turned around to glare at me.

'Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned' as the saying goes. And it would seem that Yulie got angry easily.

I then bore witness to what was our beastwain; it was this big, ugly looking thing with horns.

"You must be kidding." Leonard said.

"No kidding." I agreed, "That's the thing that's going to be carting the wine?"

"Don't let his looks fool you." Yulie said coming up behind us, "He's a big old pussy cat."

"Now… Where…?" I heard Yulie mumble, she clicked her tongue "Raus said he'd be here."

"Who?" Leonard and I asked.

"Your driver." Yulie explained, "Raus is the only guy who can get this fella to pull the wain."

"It won't move step," Yulie continued, "not without Raus's say-so."

Great. So we've a giant scardy-monster pulling of wine and we can't get it to move a single step.

"Sit tight, I'll go see if I can find him." Yulie said as she turned around

"But…" Leonard started, but Yulie was already off, "Yulie!"

"Long gone buddy." I said, "Might as well see if we can find this Raus guy."

So like with any good searching mission it required us to gather information, so the two of us started asking around the village.

Some of the people laughed at the fact we were looking for Raus, calling him a drunk. Others laughed at the fact we were having a 'manhunt' in tiny village. I honestly couldn't blame them; the village population was probably around twenty or-so, give or take a few.

Then of course we finally find somebody who tells us something useful, they said Raus was probably in the corral somewhere sleeping off a bunch of wine.

"So we have a drunk driver," I drawled, "How comforting."

"Well, we know where he is, right?" Leonard said.

"I suppose." I said, now not want to find this Raus and instead start hauling the casks back to Balandor by myself… Scratch that, I might kill myself just hauling one of those massive barrels out of the village.

Leonard and I went to the corral and found a little rabbit-person snoring away with multiple wine bottles next to him, all of them looked to be completely dry. I bet this was Raus.

"Ah ha! Raus, you oaf!" I heard Yulie snap as she came over and glared down on the little rabbit-man.

Raus instantly jolted awake, "Oh, dear me! Did I doze off again?"

Yulie picked up Raus by the scruff of his neck and held eye level with her, "This was where you were hiding? I told you not to be late!"

The sternness in Yulie's voice made me quiver as much as Raus did; women could very, _very_ scary at times. Just ask my sister.

Yulie let her grip on Raus go and he ran behind mine and Leonard's legs, "Please don't be mad, Miss Yulie! I am so sorry!"

It took us a few hours but we got the beastwain all loaded up, unfortunately it was starting to get late, the sun dipping down painting the sky a beautiful mix of red and orange. It almost looked as if the Sun God was blessing the sky with his divine colors.

Yulie pat the side of the cart, "There! Now you're all set."

"Boy, it's starting to get dark" Leonard pointed out, "We'd better haul cask."

"Ok, guys," Yulie said, "like I mentioned before, Raus here will be driving the beastwain."

"Er, hello." Raus said to us, "Happy to assist, Chiefs."

The 'beast' let out a sound, and raus pulled on the reins a bit to keep the big fella still, "By the way, if I happen to doze off… again… kindly wake me up before this beastie remembers I forgot to feed it breakfast and turns me into a late lunch!"

Raus let out a nervous chuckle as the beast moved again.

"Uhh… huh." Leonard said, about as convinced in our driver's abilities as much as I was.

"He's kinda weird, but he gets the job done." Yulie told us, she started to walk off, "Off we go."

"We?" Leonard asked.

"What?' I asked, "We get some eye candy?"

Gods, I can be an idiot at times…

The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my foot and then in my gut and I doubled over and found Yulie looking down on me from my new place on the ground. She put a foot down roughly on my chest.

"You. Do. Not. Call. Me. _Eye candy_!" Yukie ground out, seething grind her heel into my chest.

"Ye-Yes ma'am!" I coughed out.

She looked at Leonard, "And yes, I'm coming too. I'm not going to miss this party for the world!"

"Or maybe you'd like join this idiot?" Yulie threatened pointing at me.

"N-No!" Leonard stammered.

"Good." Yulie said stepping off me, and I got slowly got back up, "Come on, we're late as it is."

The purple haired girl turned and put her hands behind her back and skipped away merrily. Leonard and I shared a look and he sighed while I let out a cough getting something out of my lungs.

"I keep forgetting that women are the scariest thing on Earth!" I said. I nearly hacked out a lung just by speaking.

"Miss Yulie can get mad very easily sometimes." Raus stammered, "It's never pretty."

We all headed out of the village both Leonard and myself spacing ourselves away from Yulie.

A few groups of Kibbles and Polkans tried to sneak up on Yulie and the beastwain. They were dispatched as quickly as the others from before. A few vespids thought we looked tasty or something, though. I quickly found out just how good an archer Yulie was as the vespids dropped after only a few arrows.

After about another fifteen minutes or so Leonard held out a hand for us all to stop, "Wait, something's wrong."

"What is it?" I asked looking around. There weren't any boars or jackals around. Or any vespids or small fuzy bipedal creatures either… I hated when things got this calm.

"Leonard?" Yulie questioned.

Raus stopped the wain next to Leonard, "What's wrong, Chief?"

"You guys don't here that?" Leonard asked us all.

I listened. I managed to pick up faint traces of… something that was steadily growing louder. I figured out only too late that the sounds were footsteps… very large footsteps.

A troll, dressed in rags loose armor like a primitive tribal warrior, with giant club in hand. The troll let out a great roar and ran for us.

"It must've smelled the wine!" Leonard stated as he pulled his sword out.

I tore my sword from my side and ran off to the side and trying to flank the massive monster. I saw Leonard doing the same around the other side while Yulie held back a bit by Raus.

The troll followed us turning around while wildly swinging its club. It didn't hit me but the sudden displacement of air made me lose my balance but got it back quickly only to see the backside of the troll's empty head slam me back while knocking the air out of me.

I felt myself collide with a rock and sharp pain shot through my head. My vision blurred for a few seconds, when I could see again Leonard was trying desperately not to get stepped on while Yulie was trying to disarm the troll of shooting at its wrists, but between its thick hide, rags and bits of armor it was proving difficult. I gathered magic into my hand and slammed it into the ground.

I had the great satisfaction of seeing a spear of earth pierce through the bottom of the troll's foot. It was only made better with the troll's roar of pain.

Getting to my feet I held my short sword with both hands ran straight for the troll and thrust my blade into unprotected back of its knee. The beast roared as I pulled out my sword and it fell to its knees. With the monster no longer moving around as it was before I hacked and stabbed at its unprotected stomach and chest causing blood to squirt and splatter all over me.

I was a little too worried about killing the troll then how ruined my clothes were getting at the moment.

I never got a chance to finish the troll off as it managed to find the strength to swat me away and then managed to limp away leaving behind a large trail of blood. It wasn't going make through the night with those wounds.

With the troll dispatched I looked at the others. Who were all looking at me with bug eyes.

"That was, uhhh…" Leonard didn't have any words, most likely from how he witnessed me savagely hacking into the troll.

"You reek." I looked over at Yulie, "And you look disgusting covered in all that blood."

"Hey, I got rid of I didn't I?" I shrugged; some ruined clothes weren't the end of the world.

"We better get a move on; don't want the boss getting mad." I said continuing down the road, everyone else following just behind me.

When we actually passed through the southern gates of Balandor Leonard looked up at the sky black sky in dismay, "Oh man… It's way past dark. I'm dead!"

"Come on," I said trying to cheer him up, the pain in my head from before now somehow completely gone, "Let's get the wine delivered and get to that party!"

Leonard circled back around to the back of the beastwain and started to help push it up the road to the castle. Yulie and I looked at each other and we shrugged and we joined Leonard and got behind the beastwain and helped him.

Not that it did much, the damn thing didn't move any faster, after we had gotten close the entrance of the castle grounds we stopped our vain pushing and walked the rest of the way.

We came across the Marcus Revelers performing and doing tricks for the civilians watching.

"Oh! I love festivals!" Raus said.

"'Wonder aplenty and sights unlike any'" Leonard quoted the ringmaster from earlier, "Sorry, folks. The delivery comes first."

Yulie hung her head and groaned.

"Hey, now," I said, "Come on! The sooner we do this the sooner we can get to watch that circus!"

Despite my cheery attitude I had really bad feeling about those circus people… and no, I do not dislike clowns.

We kept going until we were stopped by the guards. I stayed at the back so they wouldn't see me and my blood covered clothes.

"And?" one of the guards asked, "Who are you then?"

"Rapacci Wines, sir." Leonard said with a bow, "We're here to deliver tonight's wine."

"Alright we've been expecting you." the guard nodded.

"Although you were supposed be here hours ago." the other guard snapped, "Merchants shouldn't keep the castle waiting!"

"Er, well, you see, sir," Leonard tried to explain, "we were attacked by a monster on the way back and-"

"Stuff the excuses!" the guard spat as he pointed at the castle, "And get that wine inside now!"

"Yes, sir." Yulie said coming forward being all nice and sweet, "We at Rapacci Wines are happy to serve you again."

The guard grumbled as he moved out the way and let us all pass, I heard him sneer one last time as we got past him.

"Jerks, have a heart" Yulie said angrily, "Sure, I'll serve them again… if it's a boot in the face!"

I chuckled as I pet the beast, "Just a bit longer big fella. Just keep moving, we're almost done."

We got up the entrance to the actual castle itself and we met by some castle servants. Raus pulled up next to them.

"Good evening, ma'am," Leonard said, "Here's your wine order."

"Thank you young man," the head of the small group of servants smiled, "This will do perfectly."

"Well," I said as I cracked my neck, "Let's go. I wanna see that circus."

"Me too!" Yulie said, we turned around and went off for the circus. I turned to say something to Leonard only to see him going in the opposite direction for the castle.

"By the Sun God, what is that fool doing?" I muttered.

"Wha-Hey! Leonard!" Yulie called as she raced back over to Leonard.

I let out a heavy sigh. Did Leonard _like _getting into trouble? I chased after Yulie and we all reached the door to the castle.

"What _are_ you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm going inside." Leonard said as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do, just walking into someone's castle unannounced.

"You can't just barge in!" Yulie said. How do women practically repeat _exactly _what you think when you never say it aloud? Another of life's great mysteries I suppose.

"What's wrong with one quick peak?" Leonard asked as he pushed the door open so he could squeeze through.

"Better make sure he doesn't kill himself." I said as I squeezed through the opening myself.

"Hey!" Yulie called, "Wait for me!"

)()()()(

"Well I'll give the king credit where it's due." I said looking around at the interior of the castle, "He knows how to do a party!"

Beautiful music played from just about every string family instrument from where the musicians sat. Couples dance with each other in the center of the massive room. I could see smiles on all their faces; they all were evidently having fun.

Leonard led us around the outside of the crowd. It was then that the music died down. I looked around and saw what had to be the princess being flanked by two handmaidens coming down a flight of stairs.

"Hey… That's her, the Princess!" Leonard said in awe. My co-worker got a distant look in his eyes as he looked at the Princess. Don't even want to think about what he's thinking.

Yulie pounced on top of Leonard, "Leonard. What'cha doin'?"

Yulie followed Leonard's gaze to the Princess and made a disapproving sound, "It's rude to stare at royalty."

I chuckled. But, I realized something. We were in the castle… and _it_ was here somewhere…

)()()()(

The clowns for the Marcus Revelers danced about the stage they had set up, doing flips and blowing fire and twirling flaming batons. The ringmaster waved and laughed to the crowd in a joyous manor.

He stopped abruptly and twirled his mustache as he looked at Castle Balandor, "Time to blow them away."

"Enough of this charade!" the ringmaster threw off his coat and hat, "It's Showtime!"

Both the tent and the stage exploded in a rage of flames the audience screamed stepped back in shock and fight.

The massive triangle shaped foot of a giant monster came slamming down from the smoke, the beast it attached to gave a roar as hot flames spewed from its mouth as the audience panicked and ran.

Trap doors from circus cars flew open and soldiers dressed in black armor spilled out and, swords already drawn and started killing anyone they saw. One of the fleeing civilians bumped into the old man dressed in a cloak.

"What's this?" the old man questioned as he looked upon the chaos. One of the soldiers noticed him and ran for him intent on cutting him down. The old man smirked as he threw off his cloak revealing light battle gear and a what his long wrapped up object was, in fact, a sword, he brought the blade up quickly and sliced right through the soldier's armor and they collapsed on the ground in a heap.

The old man sheathed his sword and grumbled, "So they found it too." He rushed off to the castle. He was running out of time.

)()()()(

"My friends." King Valtos called, "I deeply thank all of you for coming out to celebrate by daughter's special day!"

"The late Queen would be proud. It has been ten long years since my wife was lost to me." Valtos continued, "Today, the beloved daughter she gave me, my Cisna, celebrates her eighteenth birthday!"

"It is only with the kindness you all have shown her that made this day possible. You have my gratitude. Please enjoy tonight's festivities." The King raised his goblet into the air, "Glory to Balandor!"

"Glory to Balandor!" the guest echoed as the lifted their goblets in a toast.

Leonard looked over at Cisna, "That's weird. Doesn't she look kind of sad?"

Yulie looked over with a small slice of cake with her that she snuck off a table, "You think so?"

She tapped her fork against her chin, "You know… they say she hasn't spoken ten whole years, since the queen was killed… you know when Faria attacked the castle."

Leonard stared at Cisna, "She saw all that?"

Just then the doors flew open and guard stumbled in limping. The music stopped and the people dance broke apart and the limping guard passed them heading for the King.

He feel to his knees halfway there, "Y-Your Grace, a message!"

"This is a celebration!" the King snapped, "What is it?"

"The town!" the guard stammered, "A giant monster has attacked the town and is killing…!"

"A monster?!" Valtos gasped just as the doors exploded.

The flaming monstrosity pushed through the remnants of the door and soldiers dressed in black flooded in past it.

Leonard looked down from the railing and stared at the monster, "How did that thing get into the castle?"

"Do not let them any closer to the King!" Cyrus called to the royal guards as he drew his sword and pointed it at the invaders, "Attack!"

The guards let out battle cries as they charged forward to meet the enemy. Steel flashed and blazed among the soldiers on both sides. Balandor's soldiers cut through the soldiers in black. And the soldiers in black cut through Balandor's soldiers. Men on both sides screamed and fell and died.

Cyrus cut through enemy after enemy, showing his title of Captain of the Castle Guard was not just for show.

He looked out at the waves of his own men being pushed back, "No! Stand your ground! Your king and castle need you!"

)()()()(

"Leonard!" Yulie called next to me, "Where are you?"

Somehow we had gotten separated from Leonard. He was next to us one second and gone the next.

I pulled Yulie out of the way and held her close to me just a slab of stone fell down and shattered on the floor. Where the hell did Leonard run off to?

"You OK?" I asked her.

"Yes. Thank you."

I heard thud to my right Yulie and me turned our heads to see own of the castle guards on the ground and one of the invaders standing over him and he ran his sword through the fallen guard's chest.

Yulie looked away just at the last moment and buried her head in my chest.

"Honorless dog!" I growled.

I heard the bastard chuckle cruelly as he came toward us with the way I was holding Yulie there was no way I would be able to reach over and draw my sword in time before the guy struck one or both of us down.

I held onto Yulie tighter and shut my eyes tight and ducked my head down. I never thought I go out like this.

"Are you two alright? A voice asked.

I cracked my eyes open and saw an old man dressed in light mix-matched armor carrying a sword.

"Did you… save us?" Yulie asked.

"That I did." the old guy said, "I trust you are unharmed?"

"Yeah." I said, "We're OK."

"Uh-huh." Yulie nodded.

"Good." the old man nodded. His head turned sharply, I followed his eyes and saw more of those bastards heading our way. The old man raced off to meet them.

Yulie got out of my embrace and tugged on my arm as she took out a knife, "Come on! Let's go help!"

I looked over and I saw two of the other guys were already dead at the old man's feet.

"He can handle himself." I said directing her eyes to the new corpses, "Let's go and help out the other guards."

"Do you think Leonard is OK?"

"He's bit of a goof but he'll live through this," I said, _'I hope…'_

I pulled her away and off toward the entrance. This situation, while bad, was a golden opportunity for me to find it, and I couldn't do that and look after Yulie at the same time.

"Hey! Where we going?" Yulie demanded.

"Not 'we'," I said pulling her along, "'You'. It's too dangerous here, you need to get out."

"What!" Yulie pulled herself away from me, "There is no way I'm leaving!"

"Do you think I care?" I demanded getting right in her face, "I can't look after you! You'd end up dead for certain!"

"_I _can handle myself!" Yulie snapped back.

"I refuse to see you be hurt, damn it!" I snarled.

"You saw the Princess go down into the cellars!" a voice said, interrupting Yulie and me , "You're sure?"

"Yes, Sir Cyrus!"

I looked over and saw a guard and what was most likely the captain conversing.

"Then we must hurry!" Cyrus said, "We must keep Princess Cisna safe!"

"Also I saw someone else with her cutting through the enemy soldiers protecting her" the guard said, "It wasn't one of ours, it looked like a civilian."

"A civilian?" Cyrus repeated, "We must make greater haste then! I want both of them found and brought to safety immediately!"

"Sir!" Cyrus and the guard turned and made off deeper in the castle.

"Leonard…!" Yulie whispered and took off after the captain.

"Yulie!" I called, but she was already gone, "Damn it!"

I sensed movement behind me and I drew my blade and cut down one of the guys in black just as they got within range. I looked down at the corpse as red blood spilled out from the gash I made. I turned away and spotted another few guys spaced apart close by the giant monster.

I let out a cry and charged forward, sword point in front. My blade made friends with the closest guy's abdomen, going right through their spine and out through their gut, blood sprayed from the wound on both sides giving my clothes a fresh coating of blood

"Come on!" I shouted, "Let's see what you bastards are made of!"

The other guys turned toward me and held up their weapons, even the giant monster was looking at me as if it had found a new interest.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you honorless mongrels!" I stripped the guy I just killed of his shield and strapped it to my free arm. I knocked my own sword against it, goading the fools to come at me.

It worked… maybe too well.

Both the soldiers and the monster came at me. The soldiers however never had chance to get at me, the monster crushed them in its path as it made a B-line toward me.

'_Oh shit!'_ I thought as the beast came for me. I had no time for this! Why did I try and draw its ire?!

Flames spilled out of its mouth as it growled at me still giving chase. I barely managed to duck and weave my way around the balls of fire. This thing was going to kill me if I didn't lose it soon.

"What are you doing you worthless pile of trash?"

The monster stopped dead as soon as it heard the voice, I skidded to a halt myself and looked around.

"Over here boy." my head snapped to my right and I saw a man dressed in pitch black armor from head to toe, "I'll commend you for your plan in distracting the Pyredaemos, a crude method but effective none-the-less on a creature as stupid as it."

"If your armor is anything to go by you are important in this operation here, or maybe even the guy who's running the show?" I said rest my blade on my shoulder. I was grateful that the beast had stopped chasing me and was now just watching us.

"So, is it a fight you seek Descendant of Reifis?" the man questioned.

I froze. Reifis… How did he know about Reifis…?!

"Wipe that look of surprise off your face boy." the man told me, "I know many things about that accursed war held by the Ancients… and where a few of the remnants of it are hidden: the Knights for example."

"One of them is here in Balandor, somewhere here in the castle. I know." I held my sword up with a shaky arm, how did this man know about Reifis and the Knights? I thought no one knew about them anymore...

"Ah, you are correct." the man said, he slowly drew his sword; I could feel his eyes never leaving mine, "Tell me clansman, what is your name? I like to know the names of the people I kill every now and again."

"I believe it is a courtesy to introduce yourself before asking the name of another." I told him trying not look nervous.

"General Dragias. Commanding officer of the Magi." Dragias introduced himself.

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled and as my body calmed down, I brought my sword up in front of my face the flat ends facing me and Dragias, I twisted it in my had making the edges face us instead and placed my free hand on the flat of the blade, and if the situation had been different I might of noticed my voice had sounded different, "I am Soul of Albana! Son of Fegiri! Descendent of Reifis!"

"Well met!" Dragias said cried as he charged forward at the same time I did. Our blades met and sparks flew.

We broke apart and clashed again, stronger this time. I pushed his blade down and swung the shield I had equipped at Dragias's head. He ducked down and got his sword free from mine and swept his leg out in an attempt to trip me.

I leapt away in a back flip, when I landed I saw spear next to my foot I tossed my sword at Dragias like a throwing knife, end over end. Just when I thought it was going to hit he knocked it away with his own sword.

I put my foot under the spear and flicked it up and caught it in my hand. I twirled it around over my head for a slight show of skill and moved my shield in front of my body and pointed the spear forward like a lance and sped forward with a battle cry.

When the spear was only about two feet away from Dragias, I lunged forward. Dragias blocked my attack and sent it off to the side and past him. He kicked me in the chest and sent me stumbling back a few feet and making me drop the spear.

"What are you doing?" I heard Dragias say, "Stop watching us like an idiot and go find and recover Wizel!"

I caught the Pyredaemos in my sight as it turned around and started heading the other way. Shit! The Knight must have been in the cellars! Leonard, Yulie, the Princess, and anyone else that was down there would be in danger if that thing went down there! Not to mention that if a pact was made…

"Do not get any bright ideas Descendent of Reifis." Dragias told me in a stern voice, "You are fighting me."

My eyes turned back to Dragias, "And I'm going to be the one who kills you!"

Dragias chuckled as I ran a wide birth around him, looking for a new weapon. It was second later that I spotted my sword discarded close by Dragias, I'd have to get in close, closer then I would ever prefer without a weapon but I had to, it was my best chance at the moment.

I held the shield up and made a dash for my sword even as Dragias made for me. I just barely made it to my sword before he got to me, I was in a kneeling position and blocked with both my sword and shield. I forced myself to stand and in doing so, push Dragias back, barely. The moment I had bit of breathing room I jumped back to put more space between me and Dragias.

"Not bad." Dragias said, "Truly, I'm impressed with your ability to have lasted so long."

"You're quite skilled yourself." I told him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, clansman."

"Did I ever say that it would?" I questioned.

Dragias was about to say something else when he stopped.

"Hm, best if we leave it at this." Dragias said, "Shapur."

"Of course." an accented voice said.

My eyes widened and I spun around fast enough to see a Farian with an eye patch and dressed in green armor just before I felt a pain in my gut and my vision blurred and I could barely make out the ground in the middle of the room explode and I spotted a massive suit of white armor with the Pyredaemos lifted over its head as the beast was thrown over me to the other side of the room.

"We can fight all we want here." I heard and echoed voice say as darkness took me. I recognized that voice…

'_Leonard…'_

)()()()(

I woke up suddenly to the sound screaming. I opened my eyes in pain.

"Princess!"

Was that Leonard? I forced myself to my feet and limped to the bashed down doors that led to the outside and saw a giant ship in the sky cranking an anchor up to platform attached to it. There were people standing on the anchor.

"Who would've thought a child could control the Knight?" I heard one of the figures say as another seemed to struggle in their grasped, "This puts a kink in the plans."

"I would call this much more than 'kink'." another one said, I knew that one. _Dragias_!

"He's… decent…" the first figure replied, "But so what? We can sort out all of this in due course. And we did complete the other objective."

"Indeed. Without their leaders these two nations will pick up their pointless war once again." Dragias said.

"Dragias!" I shouted, I saw the black clad man turn to look down at me from the platform as he stepped off the anchor when it stopped, "Are you running away? Coward!"

Dragias stared me down from his high perch. He just looked at me before he turned walked away.

"Princess!" I snapped my eyes down to see Leonard chasing after the ship in vain as it left.

"Leonard!" the third figure shouted trying the break from of the first's grasp.

'_Damn it! They have the Princess!'_ I thought.

"Cisna!" Leonard cried out as the flying ship started to get out of sight. He hung his head and I saw him clench his fists.

I saw the Captain, Yulie, and the old man that saved me and Yulie earlier close by. The Captain had his head hung and fists clenched much like Leonard, while the old man and Yulie watched the ship leave.

I worked my way over to a broken pillar by the steps and leaned against it as I watched the ship fly off into the distance. I knew all of this was far from over.

_Very_ far from over.

)()()()(

_On that day souls once parted came together again. It seemed like mere coincidence… But softly, sadly, the wheels of a cruel destiny had already begun to turn.  
__  
_)()()()(

**Now that the new chapter one is up I feel I should explain why I haven't update anything in a long time. My computer died and took all of hard work with it. That disheartened me and I lost my motivation for a time, but now I'm back and should be coming out with chapters on a semi-regular basis.**

**Review! **


	2. SOPA Notice IMPORTANT

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Yurei Hanatsuki

Forever Free Evergreen

Reborn Blood


End file.
